1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print apparatus that can change the print pitch, and specifically concerns a printer which can print the appropriate ruled line with each pitch.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently many print apparatus that can select from a plurality of print pitches (ex. pica, elite, micron) and set one of them. To put it concretely, pica is 1/10 inches, elite 1/12 inches, micron is 1/15 inches. One character is printed at each print pitch. Many such apparatus can also print a ruled line. As an example of the print apparatus which has such a function, one such print apparatus has a detachable type wheel which has type for printing the ruled line. The type formed on this type wheel for printing the ruled line print the horizontal line segment shown in FIG. 3 (A) and the vertical line segment shown in FIG. 3 (B). A repeat function is used with the type of the vertical line segment or the horizontal line segment to move the type to each print position and print. The vertical ruled line or horizontal ruled line is printed by typing each printed segment. United Kingdom Patent Publication No. 2,217,886A laid open on Nov. 1, 1989 which corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 330,908 filed Mar. 31, 1989 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,631 disclose changing print pitch by half at the edge of the ruled line for appropriate connection of the horizontal ruled line and the vertical ruled line.
However, in the print apparatus which can change print pitch, type of the size which corresponds to each print pitch is necessary. For instance, if a type wheel which does not correspond to the print pitch is used with the type wheel print apparatus, an appropriate ruled line was not able to be printed.
That is, each segment printed by the horizontal line type was not connected to each other, when the print pitch was wider than the width of the horizontal line type. Therefore, the horizontal ruled line became a dotted line. Moreover, the horizontal ruled line cannot be printed as a dotted line when the print pitch is narrower than the width of the horizontal line type. Also the horizontal ruled line passes through the vertical ruled line and extends beyond it where the horizontal ruled line touches the vertical ruled line because the type is larger than optimal.
In a conventional printing apparatus, an appropriate ruled line could not be printed as above-mentioned, if type which was suitable for the print pitch was not installed.